Rock Against the Window
by Kankurolover88
Summary: On a lonely night Sasuke wanders to Naruto's house. He desperately wants to tell Naruto something but will Naruto understand?


"PAC!" a rock hit the blonde Knucleshead ninja's window.

"What!" Naruto said while getting up from his messy bed in a jolt rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Naruto was wearing a pair of pyjama pants and a pair of slippers that he had slipped on to avoid his feet from touching the cold, damp floor. He yawned while stretching his arms above his head as far as he could.

"What or who could it be!" asked Naruto to himself a bit pissed because someone had woke him.

Another rock hit the bed room window.

"Wait…it's 2 in the morning and I'm not quite…" and with that Naruto let out another yawn.

Naruto finally got to the clouded window where he took his hand and wiped off the little drops of water that made it hard for him to see threw.

Naruto stepped back in disbelief when he saw who was throwing the rocks but then he stepped back up to the window and opened the window and stuck his head out.

Outside the snow was falling hard. The snow flakes were beautiful but they were so big and wet.

"Sasu…ke?" said Naruto while his bottom lip began to tremble.

"Yes?" Sasuke said while looking at the falling snow landing on Naruto's face then melted and became perfectly even drops.

"What are you doing here…?"

"Nothing I just…"

"…just what?"

"Nevermind I'm leaving, you wouldn't understand … I should have never came here." Sasuke said while his voice became more agitated because Naruto didn't understand why he was there.

"Sasuke…wait!"

"What?"

"Come in, at least for a minute to warm up."

"Fine!"

Naruto closed the window while Sasuke dragged his feet across the frozen ground.

/Why am I here? I just woke up and wanted to be near him, it that wrong? Why doesn't he understand…/

Naruto opened the door while Sasuke stared at his team-mate's perfect body, his skin so gorgeous and untouched that made his want to touch it…

"Sasuke?…come in"

"Oh sorry I got distracted ."

Naruto's house was messy and smelled like romen. Nothing was really out of place, everything looked like it belonged where it was. Sasuke was never in Naruto's house before but he wasn't surprised about the _decor _

"Don't give me any crap about how messy it his or don't go telling sakura about it!" Naruto said in a serious voice never looking at his team-mate.

"…whatever."

Sasuke turned to Naruto who was sitting on the couch covered in clothes and empty romen cups.

"Oh…sorry." Naruto said while picking up some of the stuff and moving it the other side of the couch so Sasuke could sit.

Sasuke removed his coat and sat down.

"…So?…" Naruto siad breaking the silence.

"So what?" Sasuke asked pretending not to know what he was about to ask.

"Why here, why me, why at 2 in the morning?" Naruto said stumbling over his questions.

"Because…I…there's no easy way to say this…but I had to see you."

Sasuke stud up and walked towards the living room window.

"Why do you want to see me, you hate me." The blonde ninja said while looking puzzled at the dark haired teenager.

"That's the thing Naruto …I don't hate you, it's quite the opposite." Sasuke said never looking form the window.

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto maybe I should leave."

"No…I mean, you don't hate me, so does this mean what I think it means…?"

"Yes...I mean no…I mean I don't know!" Sasuke said while shaking his head then burying his head into his hands.

Naruto got off the couch and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto put his head beside Sasuke's head.

"I understand…Sasuke." Whispered Naruto in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke closed his eyes.

/I've been wait, longing…hoping you would say that Naruto, but are you sure, we're on the same page/

/Sasuke I do understand…I don't hate you…I never really did, I have feelings for you/

Sasuke turned around slowly to face his team-mate.

"Do you?"

"Do I what Sasuke?"

"Understand and know what I mean when I say _opposite_?"

"Sasuke…Love…?"

A tear drop rolled down Sasuke's warm cheek.

"Yes Naruto."

"Don't cry…me too." And with that Naruto kissed Sasuke's lips.

"I'm here." Naruto said while brushing Sasuke's hair out his face.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and pushed it against his chest.

"My hear…won't stop beating so fast." Sasuke said with a smirk.

This time Sasuke kissed Naruto. Naruto put his hands on to Sasuke's waist, that was trembling. Sasuke wrapped one arm around Naruto's neck and the other was playing with the blonde hair.

Naruto pushed Sasuke down slowly on the floor. Sasuke didn't want him to stop and was all for it their bodies pushed closer together. Sasuke was surprised that Naruto was taking charge. Sasuke had never saw this side of Naruto before but he found it very arousing.

Sasuke's lips left Naruto's lips, Sasuke began to go down Naruto's body that was a bit sticky cause the little house was hot adn was about to get hotter…

Naruto's back met the cold floor, he made a little noise letting Sasuke know that it was cold.

Sasuke took off his shirt and laid beside Naruto. Both teenagers we're flat on their backs looking at the ceiling.

After the beautiful few moments they spent together in silence Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and put it on his chest.

"Now my heart won't stop beating fast."

Sasuke smiled and undid the string on his team-mates pants. Naruto closed his eyes. Sasuke was longing to see all of Naruto but then he hesitated…

"What is it Sasuke?"

"It's nothing."

"Theirs something wrong, tell me, I'm here adn i wnat to know." Naruto said taking Sasuke's hand into his.

"Are you sure… you want to …once we do it, it's done, are you sure want me to be your first…I would be your first right?

Naruto laughed "Of course i want you to be my first and one and only…would I be your first?"

"…Yes…"

Naruto leaned over Sasuke's body that was laying nicely on the floor. He glided his hand over Sasuke's hard stomach.

"Your perfect!" Naruto Said looking deeply in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke was about to speak but Naruto put his shaky finger on Sasuke's moist, smooth lips. Then gently and passionately kissed them.

The night was peaceful and war. Naruto and Sasuke were no longer kissing innocently, their tongues caressed one another while their hands wandered down each others excited bodies.

Naruto's glossy lips ran down Sasuke's arm then he unzipped his pants, Sasuke's body twitched when he felt the blonde one's cold hands on his waist. Naruto threw Sasuke's pants on the couch that was still messy.

Gently Sasuke pushed Naruto on his back and got on top of him and he looking into his soft clear sky eyes.

Sasuke took off Naruto's pants but the blonde ninja wasn't wearing any underwear. Sasuke stared for a brief second then wrapped his warm lips around Naruto's semi hard length.

Naruto moaned adn moaned louder as his team-mate went back and forth with his tender lips.

Sasuke stopped as Naruto was ready to released but he was happy that he stopped cause he wanted them to reach their pecks together.

Naruto pulled down Sasuke's boxers and did things with Sasuke's lenght that Sasuke had only dreamed about. After a few minutes Naruto laid beside him.

They made out for a few more minutes intimately, while their hard bodies rubbed and pushed together.

Then the moment Naruto would never forget. Sasuke pushes Naruto on his stomach and slip his length into Naruto. (Kiba style lol ) Sasuke's hand was around Naruto's length , they moaned. They said each others name as the pleasure became more intense.

Then after a while a scream was let out by the black haired ninja, he reached his peak followed by a scream that came from Naruto.

The two teenagers laid down next to each other holding hands while the cold felt good against their bodies.

Naruto grabbed a blanket that was on a stool by the couch and placed it over their satisfied bodies.

They cuddled and as they fell into a wonderful and beautiful sleep, knowing that when they awoke the love of their lives would be beside them.

Even tought they never said the 3 magic words they both knew it was true love that would last forever.

THE END!


End file.
